


Congratulations

by Hazel_Inle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, French Kissing, Gentle Sex, M/M, Short One Shot, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel_Inle/pseuds/Hazel_Inle
Summary: A private moment after a long awaited event of this magnitude is deserving.





	Congratulations

**Author's Note:**

> Rule number one: if you tease me and taunt me with content you KNOW I live for as entertainment for your sadistic pleasure, I will fight BACK, and do so with vengeance.
> 
> You know what you've done, ArgentGale. I warned you. 
> 
> On a side note: THIS is my first attempt at smut without collaborating with someone.

The slick ran down the back of his thighs, the familiar cool liquid sensation puddling into his legs and dripping into his consciousness. Perhaps his own legs would become like the gel and give way to gravity; they certainly were shaking enough to threaten so.

“Shhhh” the graveling foreign voice purred behind him, breath on his ear and a hard heat intruding.

The slick was smeared now with the front of another pair of thighs, flushed right against the hot and sweaty skin, furthering the burning sensation against the icy liquid.

“Relax…” the voice returned with a word, another breath, followed by a bite to his ear. The lips barely teased the shell as he spoke with such reverence and care, it was hard to remember that he was bent over the pristine desk, his cock leaking its own fluid mess onto the once spotless surface.

One movement inside and behind him made his breath catch as though this was the first time feeling such a sensation, though the shame of his first was far from being felt. Pride and secret greediness brought him back, always to this position, always to him. The yearning was insatiable; it never would be enough.

“And congratulations, on your promotion, _Lieutenant Commander.”_ The voice teased, though genuine in its praise. He couldn’t help but glance to the side, chasing those lips that weaved such perfection of sound to christen his gratitude with action. The kiss was hungry and wet, but not unpracticed. The slide of velvet tongue and the heat inside were simultaneous in their well-remembered dance, making him sing through the performance his partner was so skilled with. A hand covered one of his own that was supporting himself up, the contrasting sight of the primary tinted skin and elegant fingers a familiar comfort. The motion of interweaving the digits was as natural as his labored breath, as was the content sigh behind him at their display affection, the relief of being bare if for just a little while.

Eli was overwhelmed as Thrawn took his turn initiating an kiss, chasing the one sided grin. Eli knew this secret too: regardless of Thrawn's adoring motions with his lips, Eli still felt Thrawn's smile in return.


End file.
